


Two Minutes to Midnight

by SpuffyCarrie



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Complete, F/M, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 05:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpuffyCarrie/pseuds/SpuffyCarrie
Summary: A one shot set in the night before the battle with the Turok-Han, begins when Buffy walks down to the basement in S7, Chosen. The story veers off canon the night before the battle and finishes back in canon on the morning of the battle. Written for the Sunnydale Fanfic Club July 2018 challenge, this story has a theme of stars and the challenge object, a football, needs to be included.Betaed by the lovely Badwolfjedi.Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.





	Two Minutes to Midnight

[](https://imgur.com/zQjvThd)

She stayed with him. It had been close for a minute there when Spike had been a total idiot and told Buffy she wasn’t staying in the basement with him. Luckily, he’d managed a save at the last moment before she’d turned to leave.

Spike reluctantly let her slip free from his arms once she began to squirm. He’d thought she was on the verge of sleep, that was until her belly grumbled ferociously. Buffy plodded upstairs in search of food and water, her arms wrapped around herself in that familiar way, it made him wonder if she was comforting herself.

So, she’d left him, but she’d return soon because she had nowhere else to sleep and he hoped, because she wanted to be by his side this final night. He wished he could offer her a nice comfy bed, god only knew she needed it after months of knife and forking it on sofa’s, floors, with only the occasional night in her own bed.

“Listen, do you hear that?” Buffy said as she reached the bottom of the basement steps, a bag of chips under her arm and a glass of milk in her hand.

“What? I don’t hear anything, not even girls stompin’ across the floor like a herd of bloody elephants.” Spike raised his eyebrow, he was lying on the cot, letting the chain of the amulet run through his fingers.

“That is the sound of silence.” She flashed him a momentary cheerful smile and pointed to the ceiling with her free hand. Her voice was hoarse from all the shouting, the constant training, the fighting, patrolling and never-ending assaults by the First. Spike thought it was dead sexy but considering they hadn’t had more than a cuddle since he returned with his soul, he didn’t expect anything more from her and doubted they’d ever be close enough again for anything more. He’d spilled his guts and told her the night in the neighbour’s house, just holding her, had been the best night of his life. He’d felt like such a wanker, baring his soul to her, but she’d believed him, he was sure she had. They hadn’t often had the time to talk like that, not about their relationship, and when it came to it, he still hadn’t been able to tell her the full extent of his feelings for her. It seemed she knew, though. She’d told him the reason she was holding the Scythe was because of him and the strength he gave her the night before, so it seemed the feeling was mutual. Their conversation had been rushed, there was never time for such trivialities, not when there was the apocalypse of all apocalypses to fight. Then she’d kissed the giant forehead after killing Caleb. She told him it didn’t mean anything, but he’d felt his un-dead heart crack, right down the middle when he watched them together. His brain was still muddled about what any of it meant, his feelings had been clear, but as per usual, there was no resolution between him and the Slayer. They _could_ die this time, this _could_ be the battle that ended the world, then it would forever be unresolved, whatever this was between them.

Now, here she was, returning to him and making him feel like the luckiest bloke in the world, just to have her here with him.

He stood, the amulet in his hand, and crossed the few yards between them, unsure of himself and feeling lost for words.

They sat down together on the cot, and she leaned back into his arms as she broke open the packet of chips and gobbled down a handful.

He lifted the packet and looked at the label. “Chex Mix? Didn’t think you liked spicy stuff, pet?” He dug his hand in and pinched a few, throwing them into his mouth with a grin.

“There wasn’t anything else, if I ate the cereal there wouldn’t be enough for the girls in the morning.” She said, gulping down the snacks.

“You know, you need to eat too, need energy just as much as they do, if not more so to keep your noggin clear.”

She nodded, shovelling another handful into her mouth.

“Right.” He said, taking the packet from her hands and throwing it aside. “We’re going out.”

“Out? But it’s two in the morning. What about the girls? and the First…?” She protested.

“So? Like either o’ us is gonna sleep anyway, Red’s here, and Giles. Come on, get your kinky boots an’ togs on.”

“Where are we going?” She said, looking tired but following his lead regardless.

“You’ll see.” Was his simple answer.

……………………………………

When had been the last time they’d walked side by side together like this? Probably that year Dawn almost got killed by the demon Willow summoned through her magic addiction, the time they were searching for Rack’s place. She’d been horrible to him that night, told him he was dragging things out, just so he could spend time with her. She should’ve known he’d never endanger Dawn, stupid Buffy, she berated herself.

Tentatively she reached for his hand, and expected him to shrink from her touch, but he wrapped his cool fingers around hers, glancing at her from the corner of his eye in that sweet way he did when he didn’t want her to know he was looking.

They were in darkest, downtown Sunnydale, amongst the decaying buildings of the factory district, and she felt tingles all around her as vamps slunk back into the shadows, none daring to challenge the Slayer on this night. All knew of the First and its intensions to overrun the world. Many were afraid of what the Turok Han meant, a race of Uber-vamps, much stronger and fiercer than them. They knew if Buffy didn’t succeed in pushing them back through the Hellmouth, the life they lived now would be gone and they would be as endangered as humans, just another inferior race.

She was about to ask where they were going again, when Spike pulled them around a corner to a burger van. It was encircled by oil drums filled with burning wood and there were a few plastic chairs and tables dotted around.

She raised an eyebrow at Spike, and he already knew what she was going to ask.

“’S all good food, proper burgers, fries and shakes, they do the odd demon delicacy but mostly it’s a good spot for eating after hours. I come here occasionally for a blowout, the demons play a mean game of football in the field over there.”

Buffy rolled her eyes.

“Not like that, pet, I never came here to feed, anyway, demon blood tastes like crap.” He chuckled, again pre-empting her question.

“No, the game, I didn’t know demons played football?” She stood on tip toes, trying to see what was happening in the distance. The chalk lines were lit up by smaller fires and some hulking great demons were throwing the ball to one another.

“Up for a game, Slayer? Bet those gits won’t know what hit ‘em.”

“I don’t know, maybe? I’m starving, so definitely food first.” The fact that this was a demon haunt didn’t faze her, not now as her stomach was going crazy at the smells wafting over from the burger van. In fact, in her minds eye she was already climbing over to snatch a burger from the griddle and stuffing it into her mouth, hungrier than she first thought. When had she last eaten? This morning? No, last night, a stray yogurt which was just in date and hidden behind Spike’s blood in the refrigerator, the plague of locusts living at Revello having missed it in their quest to eat every scrap of food in the house.

Did she want to play? It had been so long since she’d had fun. When had she last just played a game? Let the weight of responsibility fall from her shoulders for a while? She couldn’t remember, but she thought it might’ve been that time she went to the beach with Riley and the gang, a few years back.

The demon preparing food in the van did a double take as they approached, but if he was bothered by them being there, he didn’t say so.

“Spike, Slayer.” He greeted them warmly, “What can I get ya’ll?”

“I’ll have the Ultimate Spicy Burger, with extra jalapeno’s an’ a beer.” Spike said, chuckling as her watched Buffy peruse the menu.

“What the hell are deep fried Ozric Tentacles?” She frowned.

The demon burger van owner lifted a raw handful of something looking akin to squid, but they were multicoloured.

“Err, I think that’s a firm no.” Buffy smiled kindly at the demon. Spike was watching her again, his head tilted, and she tried to ignore the lure of his baby blues. “I think I’ll just have the regular cheeseburger, hold the pickles, large fries and a large chocolate shake.”

Spike handed over the cash, but it was declined by the demon, who told them it was on the house, so they thanked him and made their way to take a seat at the table. He fiddled with a napkin, unable to sit still, and Buffy placed her hand over his when he picked up the salt cellar and began to shake it onto the table like a naughty child.

“Old habits die hard.” He grinned, and she couldn’t help but laugh.

They didn’t speak for a few minutes. She guessed there was so much to say, but the burden of what was to come played heavily on their minds, excluding any other thought.

“This is…nice.” She eventually said, primly placing her napkin on her lap and watching Spike give a bashful look. God, he was cute when he did that, and for a moment all her troubles faded away.

“Your burgers, Spike, Slayer.” They were interrupted as the demon cook placed their order on the table before them.

Buffy knew Spike was staring again, she also knew she’d taken far too big a bite when she bit into the burger, but there was no going back now. It was delicious, and she couldn’t help herself.  He ate a bit of his own burger, chewing slowly as he watched her struggle. “And there was me thinkin’ you were a lady.” He smirked with amusement and nodded to the napkin in her lap.

She knew she must look like a hamster as she took almost a full minute to get the first bite into her stomach. Taking a deep breath as she took another smaller bite, she regarded Spike, who had progressed to eating raw jalapenos by holding them above his mouth, with his head back, and dropping them in.

“Eww, how can you eat them like that?” She wrinkled her nose.

“’S easy, love, I can’t really taste much other than spicy stuff.” He swigged his beer as she picked up the ketchup and squeezed a massive dollop on her fries. “You want some fries with your ketchup?” he joked with a twinkle in his eye.

“I’m not going to grace that with an answer.” Was her reply, as she licked her fingers and threw a fry into her mouth.

It took barely minutes for her to finish her food and she sat back with a loud, satisfied sigh, patting her stomach. She peered at him, as he finished his beer and ordered another. “Thank you, Spike, this was just what I needed. I just didn’t know it.” She said, her eyes reflecting a certain sadness. He knew what it was, tomorrow could mean one of two things. They could die protecting the world from the Uber-vamps, or they could be overrun and watch the world descend into chaos around them.

“Hey, none o’ that, pet, tonight’s your chance to forget all that for a while. Fancy a game then?”

“I don’t know, will those guys even want a thoroughly stuffed and almost waddling Slayer playing football with them? I don’t wanna be the last one picked for the team, just because I’ve slayed one of their friends.”

Spike ignored her protests and was up, walking over to a small group of bulky demons who were just throwing the ball to each other, they didn’t have enough numbers to make a team.

“Oi!” He called over, “Wanna play me an’ the Slayer?”

Buffy sank down into her chair, trying to hide herself while waiting for them to say no way.

The group of burly demons, looked over at her and gathered together, holding an animated conversation she couldn’t hear. Then one, obviously the spokes-demon, called back, “Yeah, OK, so long as she doesn’t kill anyone. It’s a game, that’s all.”

Spike looked back over to Buffy and waved his hand, ushering her over, “Come on then, pet.”

She stood, brushing the crumbs off her lap before glancing at the demon cook, he was wiping down his countertop and chuckling to himself. “Good luck, Slayer.” He said, tipping her a wink.

She arrived as the rules were being decided.

“How’re we gonna do this then? We need to split into two teams, there’s six of us, so some of you guys are gonna need to go on the Slayer’s team.” Spokes-demon said, looking at his friends as they looked at their feet, none wanting to volunteer.

“We’ll toss a coin, makes it easier than trying to sort that bollocks out. Stands to reason I’m on the Slayer’s side, though.” Spike said, taking out a coin and handing it to Buffy.

“OK, call it.” She threw the coin in the air and everyone called. Somehow it worked out that Spokes-demon, who was a boil demon, and rather unattractive close up, plus another large black scaled demon, with one enormous orange eye set in the centre of his head, called tails.  Buffy was sort of glad she was on boil demons side as she didn’t fancy hitting him with force in the game and ending up covered in puss.

“That’s decided it. Buffy, this isn’t like a regular game of football, there are no scrums like in the real game, the aim is just to get the ball past the touchline, nothing else matters, there are no other rules.” Spike explained as they all stood facing one another.

Spokes-demon programmed the digital timer and set it on the ground a few meters away. The demon before Buffy was at least four feet taller than her, green, with two pairs of arms, he blocked out the light as he towered above her, giving her a smirking grin. She pouted, having extra arms was so not fair. She was left standing as play began without her, the ball had been set on the ground and there was a mad scramble for it, and Spike was now underneath a heavy pile of demons. She _so_ wasn’t jumping in there with all those scaly and puss filled demons, so she stood watching with her arms crossed. Spike’s head eventually pushed through, trapped under the arm of a blue demon, he squeezed the ball through and threw it to Buffy, “Run, Slayer!” Spike yelled as the other players got up and ran towards her.

“Eeep!” She squealed and began to run, sprinting and jumping over the shoulder of a red horned demon, as he desperately tried to grab hold of her. She dodged another as he threw himself to the floor, attempting to tackle her legs. One of her team mates, the black scaled demon called out and she threw the ball to him as Spike sped forwards, faster than the others and got into a receiving position. The black scaled demon passed the ball and Spike dived over the chalk line in the dust. Yay! They’d scored.

The other team shook their heads, muttering to each other about unfair vamp advantages, but the game was back in play and this time Buffy ran for the ball, hoping her Slayer speed would give her the advantage. Instead she found herself flying through the air and hitting a corrugated metal fence, the red horned demon laughing as he took her place in the chase for the ball. That was dirty play and she decided he’d pay for that, wondering what had got into her when she decided to join a game with demons in the first place.

Spike ran past her as she got back within the chalk drawn lines of the field of play. “Slayer come on! There’s no time for layin’ about!” He yelled, finding himself blindsided by another of the opposing team. He dropped the ball, flying through the air and landing at Buffy’s feet.

“You were saying?” She mocked, holding her hand out to help him up. He lost his footing and fell forward, his lips only inches from hers. Oh, god, he was gonna kiss her. Did she want him to kiss her? Her heart was hammering at his close proximity, it had been so long since she’d felt that way it hit her full force in the gut.

“Now’s not the time to play kissy face.“ Spokes-demon called over, as the other team scored a touchdown.

Spike’s eyes were wide, and he turned, giving the demon dirty look, “Me an’ the Slayer weren’t playin’ at anythin’.” He insisted, glancing back to her with a hint of fear in his eyes. She knew he was terrified to touch her against her will and the demons jibe was a coarse reminder of that.

“Yeah, man, whatever.” The demon laughed.

Over the next thirty minutes Buffy was flung off her feet a total of six times, and once launched into the air by one of her own team onto the back of the four-armed demon. He tried to rid himself of the Slayer using one set of arms, while reaching for the ball with the other set, that was until she clutched her fists together and hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out. Since there were no rules, she had to use whatever skill she had to get to the ball.

Their team scored impressively, but as the game ended the scores were at a draw, only one more field goal or touchdown to win.

She wished she hadn’t eaten so much. Even with a Slayer constitution it was best to let her food digest a bit before engaging in physical exertion like this. Spike sped past her, shouldering a huge shapeshifter to one side and aiming the ball back at Buffy. “Come on, Slayer, you’re laggin’ behind.” He threw the ball to her and she took off running, waiting for one of her team to close the gap, but all were on the ground wrestling with other demons. Spike was attempting to shoulder past the red-horned demon to get to her, but he was defending himself by laying a few punches on Spike and pulling him back by the scruff of his jacket. “Oi, lay off the coat!” He warned.

There was only one demon left in her way, the biggest demon on the opposing team. A goliath, his maroon skin smooth, but down his back was a long trail of nasty looking spikes. He leered at her, yellow goo oozing from his jowls.

She stopped, hesitating while holding the ball, uncertain how to continue.

“Come on Slayer, you afraid to take me on?” The demon rumbled, his face set in a sneer.

“Eww, not so much,” She replied, “I just kinda don’t want to ruin my jacket with your disgusting, uh, what is that? Saliva?” The truth be known, she was enjoying this game far more than she should’ve.

The demon rushed her, but before she could dodge out of his way, Spike jumped her, leap frogging them both over the goliath’s shoulder. Time almost stopped as she flew through the air, they rolled, and she landed on top of Spike. They were over the touch line! Her arm was straight, the ball still clasped in her fingers.

Their team mates began to dance around, shouting to the other team, “In your face!” as Buffy lay flush with Spike’s body. She smiled, but the look he returned was intense, agonised, like he was battling with himself. She bit her lip. “I…uh, I…” She said, dropping her head, until her lips were so close to his she could almost taste his breath. “Spike.” She moaned, as she felt him harden against her thigh.

He closed his eyes tightly, took hold of her upper arms and urged her back to her knees. Shit. She’d done the wrong thing, ruined this fun night by making a move that wasn’t wanted.

She shook off the pain as one of her team mates, thankfully not the boil demon, picked her up bodily and set her on his shoulder, cheering and chanting her name. She couldn’t help but laugh at their antics, looking back to Spike who’d gotten to his feet, but was scrubbing his hands through his hair and looking away from her. God, she was such an idiot, she’d only kissed Angel less than twenty-four hours ago, and here she was, messing with Spike’s head.

……………………

I’m a total, bloody wanker, he thought to himself, hearing the cheers of his team mates as they raved over Buffy.  She was going to sodding kiss me and I let her think I didn’t want her. The truth was, he didn’t know what tomorrow would bring, one or both of them might not make it, was now the time to rekindle their relationship? Indecision had made him push her away, and fear of being hurt, or hurting her. Of course, the great ponce had popped into his head, the image of his girl kissing that tosser hurt like a motherfucker.

He decided not to let it ruin the fun they’d had together, and he took her hands, helping her down from the demon’s shoulder.

“Good game, Spike, Slayer. Real good game.” Spokes-demon patted them both on the shoulder.

Even the members of the other team put aside their growls of complaint to compliment their rivals on their win.

Looking as bashful as he could with only one eye, the green demon said, “Uh, good luck with tomorrow, Slayer.”

Spokes-demon took green demons lead and spoke too, “We don’t want the First or the weirdo vamps here, any more than you do.”

Buffy nodded, her face serious. “I suggest if you guys have families, you leave town, head for the second front in LA, ask for a vamp called Angel. If they get through here, he’ll need your help, that’s if you want to help.” She said, watching them shiver and rush away as a group, obviously heading right home to do as she said.

God, Spike was in awe of this woman, she could’ve left the demon community and their families to die in the potential aftermath of the battle, but she warned them. It would’ve been easier for her to let them all die, one less town full of demons to deal with.

“I think I’m gonna die.” Buffy said breathlessly, grabbing hold of Spikes arm and staggering to a grassy hillock to the side of the makeshift pitch. They fell back on the grass together, exhausted. As Buffy tried to catch her breath, a shooting star zipped over the sky above.

“Did you see that?” She said excitedly, pointing to the sky.

Spike took hold of her hand, almost in apology for what had nearly happened between them, rubbing his thumb in circles on her palm, wanting things to at least return to how they’d been before it happened. “I heard now’s the time for the Lyrid meteor shower, only comes ‘round once every thirty years.” He said, as another whizzed through the sky. “Supposed to make a wish when you see ‘em.” He said softly.

That was easy, she knew what she’d wish for first, but how many wishes could you make during a meteor shower, when so many wishes flooded the sky? She could sure do with plenty right now, there were too many things she needed, too many things she wanted for others in her life, including Spike. Perhaps she would allow herself this one luxury, allow herself to dream before the world came crashing down around her tomorrow.

Counting six stars, she let go of his hand and sat up, looking down at Spike, her hair almost brushing his face. “You know, this reminds me a little of something, the late-night food, the bogus demons playing football. Is this a date?” She said smiling softly, her hand smoothing down the lapel of his leather coat.

Spike let out a shuddering breath, much like the one he had when she’d asked him the same question in the vamp’s lair, all those years ago, when she’d realised he really had a fixation on her. He’d told her he loved her then, but she hadn’t believed him.

“You’re off your gourd, Slayer.” He went to sit up but found resistance from her hand on his chest. “Buffy, come on, you know you don’t want this, it’s just cause there’s a battle tomorrow.”

She wanted to snap back at him, tell him he didn’t know what she wanted. She’d wished it, when the last star shot across the sky. “You don’t know that; don’t you want to know what one of my wishes was for?”

He turned onto his side, looking up at her from under his lashes. “Won’t work if you tell.”

“Then I won’t tell, just show. Just once, let me show you.” She murmured, dropping her lips to his in a gentle kiss, nothing like the passion filled and angry kisses of the past.

Surprised by her tenderness, he took her face in his hands, reciprocating with the same softness, holding back every urge to draw the kiss deeper and just going with what she’d wished for.

She broke off for air and he pushed back his disappointment. “Buffy, I…”

“Hush.” She placed her pointer finger on his lips, “We’ll continue this conversation tomorrow, after the battle.” Getting to her feet and brushing the dirt from her jeans, she held out her hand to help him up. “We’d better go, it’ll be light in an hour or so, and I’d like to snatch a few hours sleep before whatever tomorrow has in store for us.”

She didn’t let go of his hand once during their walk home, both in contemplative silence as they walked. This was enough for now, more than a crumb of hope for something more. Buffy fell asleep in his arms once they were home, in the small cot in the basement, and unbeknownst to him the First visited her a little later when she woke from a fitful sleep.

He dreamed of drowning in a barrage of teenage girl’s shoes, but when he woke, she was still by his side, and he relished one last snuggle with his Slayer before dawn.


End file.
